


Сумерки с запахом пиццы

by Firizi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Drama, M/M, Slash, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firizi/pseuds/Firizi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы у Хибари была дочь. Если бы у врагов Вонголы совсем не было мозгов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сумерки с запахом пиццы

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн будущего, все персонажи глубоко совершеннолетние.

Ярко-желтый Alfa Romeo едва вписывается в поворот, преодолевая последний квартал. Дино не следит за стрелкой спидометра, не следит за встречными машинами и точно так же не обращает внимания на потерю бокового зеркала, сразу же выскакивая из припаркованного автомобиля и со всех ног бросаясь к темнеющему на фоне сумерек зданию.  
В окнах верхних этажей то и дело вспыхивают огни, сопровождаемые характерными хлопками.   
Отлично, хотя бы искать его по всему зданию не придется.   
Дино глубоко вдыхает и ныряет в провал двери, выставляя перед собой зажатые в руках пистолеты. Несмотря на сумерки снаружи, ему нужно несколько долгих секунд, чтобы привыкнуть к темноте внутри просторного коридора. Все это время он предельно внимательно вслушивается в окружающую его обстановку, прижимаясь спиной к стене.   
Выстрелы и крики на верхних этажах – как раз таки на верхних этажах. А здесь внизу тишина и нарушается она лишь его собственным пульсом, что утекает сквозь пальцы и греет теплом пластик, под которым прячется магазин на пятнадцать патронов. Здесь внизу два трупа, что валяются под ногами в качестве приветственного аперитива, и еще один в двух метрах от лестницы - висит на плетеных перилах, зацепившись плечом за чугунный шип. Здесь внизу прохладный, почти морозный воздух и пахнет пиццей - Дино с удовольствием втягивает аппетитный запах – с тунцом. Боже, как символично.  
Кривую усмешку он сохраняет до тех пор, пока вид залитой кровью ковровой дорожки некогда песочного цвета не заставляет губы изогнуться в отвращении. Еще два осторожных шага, и Дино медленно наступает на нижнюю ступеньку, обходя висящий на перилах труп и слушая, как где-то над ним кричит очередная жертва свинца, загнанного под кожу точным выстрелом.  
В темноте лестничного пролета отчетливо слышен глухой удар, с которым тело опускается на пол. Однако Дино спокоен, сосредоточен и внимателен. Все звуки кажутся весьма далекими, когда все внимание уходит на сканирование окружающего пространства.  
Кея сейчас на четвертом этаже. А значит, что первые три уже зачищены, остается только добраться до него, проверив все трупы на предмет реальной смерти и не привлекая к себе внимание.  
Дино осторожно переступает через мешок костей, раскинувшийся на ступенях, но едва слышный хрип останавливает его, заставляя убрать пистолеты за спину. Он аккуратно опускается на корточки и протягивает руки, обхватывая голову охранника, обреченного на медленную смерть от слишком большой потери крови. Одно движение и слабый хрип обрывается, заглушаемый тихим хрустом позвонков. Не то чтобы в нем проснулось неожиданное сочувствие к противникам Хибари, но полагаться лишь на удачу, и ждать, когда им в спину выстрелит оставшийся в живых враг, он не хочет. Поэтому проще просто убедиться в том, что все мертвы, чем Дино и занимается, вытирая ладони об светлые джинсы и вновь сжимая в руках рукояти своих «беретт».  
Второй этаж встречает его совершенной в своей буквальности мертвой тишиной и еще более ярким запахом пиццы с тунцом. Дино прикусывает щеку изнутри, чувствуя, как рот наполняется слюной, и отступает к стене, оглядываясь.  
Он бегло осматривает длинный коридор, ведущий в левое крыло – три окровавленных трупа представляют собой довольно неприятное зрелище – и поворачивается вправо, туда, где в проеме одной из дверей горит свет. Несколько шагов по мягкому ковру, и он уже совсем близко к нужной комнате. Разбитый в щепки стул прямо на пороге удивляет его чуть меньше торчащей из-под выбитой с петель двери руке с крупным перстнем на указательном пальце.   
С того места, где стоит Дино, видно лишь часть стены, разодранные в клочья шторы и разбитое окно. А еще ему хорошо виден распластавшийся на полу, прямо на осколках стекла, человек. Скорее всего, мертвый, ибо, как здраво рассуждает Дино, с разможженым черепом оставаться в мире живых проблематично. А остекленевшие зрачки и окровавленные волосы говорят о том, что обычным сотрясением здесь не обошлось. Дино досадливо морщится, замечая в руке у мертвеца кусок пиццы, и вздыхает, с завистью отмечая, что тоже хотел бы умереть лишь после сытной трапезы.  
Ножка разбитого на части стула тихонечко откатывается в сторону, когда Дино цепляет ее ногой, а сам он в последний раз оборачивается, дабы убедиться в том, что в коридоре кроме него живых нет, и осторожно прижимается к косяку спиной, ступая на лежащую поверх трупа дверь.  
Выставленная вперед левая рука является своеобразным прицелом, под которым Дино оглядывает комнату, оставляя правую руку вытянутой в сторону коридора. Среди обломков мебели он замечает еще два трупа с похожими травмами, несколько разорванных плюшевых игрушек и одну нетронутую коробку пиццы, что лежит на чудом уцелевшем столе.  
Больше ничего, достойного внимания, в комнате нет, и, чертыхаясь, Дино поворачивает обратно в темный коридор, чтобы осмотреть оставшиеся комнаты.  
Полная уверенность в том, что они все еще в здании, не покидает его, и он шаг за шагом методично осматривает весь второй этаж.  
Он стопроцентно здесь, но вот где именно?  
Что-то подсказывает ему, что точно не на четвертом этаже, где, судя по звукам, орудует окончательно слетевший с катушек Хибари. А значит либо где-то здесь, либо они уже успели выйти. Но в таком случае, он должен был получить сигнал от Кусакабе, а раз его нет, то нужно очень внимательно проверить все уголки этого здания. О том, как он будет приводить в чувство Кею, Дино предпочитает не думать. Гораздо важнее сейчас найти Акеми, Тецую и вывести их уже из этого проклятого здания. Безопасность девочки сейчас намного главнее психического здоровья ее озверевшего отца.  
Не удержавшись, Дино со злостью пинает очередной труп, попавшийся под ноги, мимоходом замечая, что причиной его смерти стала пуля. Значит, Хибари устал уже здесь, раз начал применять огнестрельное оружие. Это сколько же противников он успел отправить на тот свет, что настолько вымотался, будучи лишь на втором этаже?  
Еще одна пустая развороченная комната наводит Дино на мысли о том, что Кусакабе просто забыл связаться с ним и предупредить о том, что они уже выбрались. Однако он все же продолжает идти вперед, поочередно заглядывая в усеянные трупами комнаты.  
Вот чего им стоило направить свою агрессию на кого-нибудь из тех, кто может за себя постоять? Для чего нужно было похищать именно его дочь? Дино прекрасно понимает, что неправильно так думать, но он не может не признать тот факт, что похищение именно Акеми, а не чьего-либо еще ребенка, стало роковой ошибкой этих идиотов. Неужели они действительно надеялись, что таким способом смогут заставить Кею сидеть, сложа руки?   
Дино осторожно толкает дверь, ведущую в очередную комнату, и тут же уклоняется, пропуская удар по касательной от лица.  
\- Дино-сан? – шепот достигает его ушей раньше, чем он успевает вернуть себе вертикальное положение и взглянуть на нападавшего.  
\- Тецуя? – Дино щурится, пытаясь разглядеть того в темноте, и делает шаг вперед, убирая один пистолет за пояс джинсов. – Где…  
\- Она со мной. С ней все в порядке, почти… Мы ввели ей снотворное и оказали первую помощь, - голос Тецуи срывается, одышка не позволяет ему говорить слишком много, и он постоянно запинается, переводя дыхание.  
Дино сжимает челюсти, понимая, что бесполезное сейчас рычание может привлечь слишком много внимания, а когда красная пелена перед глазами тает, медленно выдыхает, опуская веки. Сейчас уже нет той дикой ярости, что охватила его, когда им прислали пакет с отрезанным детским пальчиком. Сейчас он прекрасно осознает, что нельзя было позволять Кее уйти так просто, что нужно было его остановить и продумать план действий.  
\- Кея видел?  
\- Да. – Тецуя опускает голову и сжимает кулаки.  
\- Теперь понятно, почему здесь так много трупов, - отстраненно замечает Дино, протягивая руку и касаясь плеча Кусакабе. – Ты ранен?  
\- Есть немного, - улыбается тот, прислоняясь к косяку. – Но я в порядке, только не знал, безопасно ли сейчас высовываться.  
\- Все в норме, - Дино кивает, отстраняясь и оглядываясь. – Моя машина внизу, ты сможешь сесть за руль?  
\- Думаю, да. Но если мы уедем, Ке-сан и Дино-сан…  
\- Мы справимся. К тому же, скоро подъедет Ямамото. Я с ним связался по дороге сюда.  
\- Хорошо, - Кусакабе медленно отслоняется от косяка и исчезает в глубине комнаты, чтобы через несколько секунд появиться с укутанным в пиджак ребенком в руках.  
Акеми действительно спит, плотно сжав бледные губки. Густые ресницы дрожат, все еще храня на себе влажность слез, а прижатые к груди ладони неумело перебинтованы какими-то тряпками. Только сейчас Дино обращает внимание на разодранную в клочья рубашку Тецуи. И на яркое пятно крови на его боку.  
\- Ублюдки, - едва слышно произносит он, убирая с лица девочки прядь тонких волос. – Она же ребенок.  
\- Дино-сан… - Кусакабе крепче сжимает девочку в объятьях, и поднимает голову. – Ке-сан… он… его могут ранить или даже убить. Он сейчас совсем не обращает вни…  
\- Я знаю, - Дино устало вздыхает, но не успевает продолжить – вибрирующий в кармане мобильник заставляет вздрогнуть и задержать дыхание.  
\- Я внизу, мне подниматься? – серьезный тон Ямамото выдает его волнение с головой, и Дино облегченно выдыхает, сжимая трубку вспотевшей ладонью.  
\- Не нужно, сейчас Тецуя спустится, он тоже ранен, отвезешь их в госпиталь. Я привезу Кею сам.  
\- Я жду, - Дино буквально видит, как Ямамото кивает, не отрывая взгляда от темных окон здания, и как поправляет ножны, висящие на плече.  
Тон у него действительно серьезный и спокойный, а волнуется он лишь из-за них, и это может означать только то, что у Тсуны все прошло удачно. А значит, и им уже пора окончательно со всем разобраться.  
Дино остается в той комнате, где они прятались, и следит за тем, как Кусакабе садится в темный седан, прислонившись к стеклу лбом. Ямамото коротко кивает ему, прежде чем сесть за руль, и Дино не отлипает от окна даже когда «bmw» скрывается за углом. Он не спешит выходить наружу и дает себе некоторое время на то, чтобы успокоиться и унять дрожь в руках. Теперь уже можно признаться, что вид окровавленных ладоней Акеми, вызвал в нем больше страха, чем злости. О том, что чувствовал Кея, когда обрабатывал раны дочери, Дино думать не хочет. Достаточно того, что он видит десятки трупов, разбросанных по зданию, и слышит крики тех, кто пока еще жив.  
Третий этаж он осматривает практически на автомате. Просто сканирует окружающее пространство и не следит за тем, что происходит этажом выше. Радует тот факт, что живых после себя Хибари больше не оставляет. Однако этот же факт заставляет его задуматься о том, что он будет делать, когда живых не останется вообще.  
Последние несколько ступеней, ведущих на четвертый этаж, Дино преодолевает, прислонившись спиной к стене. Пистолеты все так же направлены вперед и чуть вверх, чтобы успеть среагировать на любого, кто попадется на пути. Шаги все так же скрывает ковер, а дышать громко не позволяет напряженность и сосредоточенность. Дино успевает услышать знакомый голос, а потом громкий выстрел совсем рядом скрывает под собой все остальные звуки. Он мгновенно срывается с места, буквально перепрыгивая через трупы, валяющиеся посреди коридора, и через пару метров замечает незнакомца, который сидит на полу, освещенный тусклым светом, льющимся из открытой двери, и протягивает вперед руку с зажатым в ней пистолетом. Темная блестящая дорожка стекает по его лицу, а на песочного цвета ковре расползается такое же темное пятно крови. Дино не дает себе времени на раздумье, и как только чужая рука, держащая пистолет, вновь дергается, стреляет. Мужчина коротко вздрагивает, роняя руку на колени, и медленно заваливается на бок, а сам Дино уже бежит к двери, чтобы застыть на пороге, пытаясь осознать всю глобальность картины.  
Первое, на что он обращает внимание, это не обустроенная в восточном стиле комната отдыха, устеленная коврами, не разбросанные тут и там мелкие подушки, не источающие тусклый свет напольные лампы и не расчлененные на мелкие кусочки трупы, украшающие все это вычурное убранство, а яркое пятно крови, что алой кляксой расцветает на рубашке Хибари.  
Тот сидит прямо на полу, спиной к нему, и Дино отчетливо видит, как кровь спускается от плеча к пояснице, рисуя красные дорожки на белой рубашке. Перед Хибари лежит мужчина, тот самый глава небольшой семьи, что пыталась пойти против Вонголы. Некогда сильный и уверенный в своих возможностях человек сейчас едва может дышать, закатив глаза и пытаясь зажать правой рукой огромную рану на шее, из которой сочится кровь. Хибари сидит рядом с ним, опустив голову и подогнув ноги, и отсюда кажется, что его руки сложены на коленях, словно он на официальном приеме. Дино переступает через порог, пряча пистолеты за пояс, и медленно приближается.  
\- Я тебя не звал. – Хибари чуть поворачивает голову, позволяя разглядеть неестественно бледную кожу и стекающую с виска дорожку, но Дино смотрит лишь на сверкающий в его руках нож.  
\- Я решил, что тебе понадобится такси, - Дино пытается улыбнуться, но когда указательный палец захлебывающегося собственный пульсом итальянца легко отделяется от тела, не выдерживает и прикрывает на секунду глаза.  
Хибари хмыкает и возвращается к своему занятию, примеривая острие ножа к среднему пальцу. На собственное ранение внимания он не обращает, продолжая один за одним отрезать пальцы своей жертвы. Дино останавливается рядом с ними, глубоко вдыхая холодный воздух, и опускается на колени, в нерешительности застыв с протянутой к плечу Хибари рукой. Когда на пол падает третий, безымянный палец, а нож прижимается к мизинцу, Дино осторожно кладет раскрытую ладонь поверх сжимающих нож пальцев Кеи, вынуждая того остановиться.  
\- Он мертв, - тихо произносит он, кивая в сторону давно переставшего дышать человека.   
\- Это ничего не меняет, - Кея высвобождает ладонь и раздраженно ведет плечом, сбрасывая руку Дино.  
\- Остановись, - тот вновь перехватывает холодные пальцы, сжимая их и добиваясь того, чтобы Хибари выпустил нож из рук. Тяжелый метал с глухим стуком падает на пропитанный кровью ковер, и Хибари сжимает челюсти так, что на скулах начинают ходить жевалки. – С ней все будет в порядке. Слышишь меня, Кея?  
Хибари слышит. Конечно же, слышит, раз так досадливо морщится, наклоняя голову на бок и пытаясь вытереть стекающую по щеке кровь об плечо. Дино терпеливо ждет, пока тот повернется к нему всем корпусом, и едва слышный шорох одежды перекрывает его дыхание, что клубочками пара вырывается из приоткрытых губ. Хибари поднимает голову, вглядываясь ему в лицо, и медленно освобождает свои руки из цепкого захвата. Дино же просто смотрит в его глаза, дожидаясь хоть сколько-нибудь адекватной реакции.  
Хруст собственных костей он слышит даже раньше того, как острая боль иглой пронзает руку от кончиков пальцев до самого плеча. Губы Хибари медленно растягиваются в улыбке, и Дино опускает веки, чтобы не видеть животного страха, что плещется сейчас в серых глазах. Он не чувствует, как холодные пальцы Кеи осторожно постукивают по его ладони, но отчетливо слышит, как с громким хрустом ломается второй палец. Ощущение теплой кожи под губами отвлекает, и Дино придвигается ближе и кладет голову на плечо Кеи, утыкаясь носом ему в основание шеи.  
\- Я сломаю и третий, если ты меня не остановишь, - отстраненно произносит тот, сжимая руку Дино, но не пытаясь его оттолкнуть.  
\- Ломай, - Дино заставляет себя отстраниться и заглянуть Хибари в лицо.  
\- Слабак, - Кея вновь улыбается, на этот раз насмешливо, и ведет раскрытой ладонью вдоль руки Дино, поднимаясь к локтю: - Я сломал тебе лишь два пальца, а ты побледнел, как…  
\- А ты дрожишь, - перебивает его Дино и вновь утыкается лицом в его плечо и обнимая.  
\- Заткнись. – Хибари не вырывается, обмякая в теплых объятьях, и Дино только сейчас понимает, насколько тот устал. – Меня только что ранили.  
\- У Тсуны тоже все хорошо. - Зачем-то говорит Дино, вдыхая знакомый запах шампуня. - Кажется, противники оказались довольно слабы.   
\- Мне плевать на них, - тихий голос Кеи теплым дыханием касается его уха, заставляя забыть о холодных пальцах и луже крови, в которой они сидят.  
\- Я знаю, просто они тоже старались, - Дино чуть заметно трется подбородком о ткань белой рубашки. – И ты ранен, нужно выбираться отсюда.  
\- Это всего лишь…  
\- Царапина? Он в тебя из девятимиллиметрового «вольтера» стрелял. Это, по-твоему, царапина?  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Сам заткнись, - Дино отпускает его на секунду, чтобы тут же обхватить испачканное кровью лицо ладонями. – Я думал, что он тебя убил.  
\- Тебе не больно? – Кея взглядом указывает на неестественно вывернутые пальцы на его левой руке.  
\- А тебе не наплевать? – Дино лишь улыбается и легко трется носом о щеку Хибари, пачкаясь в крови.  
\- Наплевать, - все так же лениво произносит тот, морщась, а потом коротко прижимается бледными губами к губам Дино. – Но мне холодно… Здесь холодно… Воздух холодный… И пиццей пахнет…   
Дино коротко усмехается и отпускает его, чтобы стянуть с плеч куртку и укутать продрогшее тело, а потом обнять, помогая подняться. Хибари поднимается пружинисто, словно не он сейчас едва удерживал равновесие, и тут же делает шаг в сторону двери.  
Теперь с ним точно все в порядке, думает Дино, позволяя себе, наконец, бережно обхватить поврежденные пальцы свободной рукой. Теперь ему можно будет отомстить каким-нибудь изощренным способом. Но только не сейчас… Потом, когда заживут все раны. Когда можно будет обнять, не боясь навредить.   
\- Чувствуешь? – шепчет тем временем Кея, кутаясь в куртку, согретую чужим теплом. – Пиццей пахнет. Очень… пахнет…  
\- Не чувствую, - Дино широко улыбается. - Ты, кажется, бредишь.


End file.
